LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P6/Transcript
(Jack, Scott, Miles and Zulu are seen arriving home through a portal) Scott: Finally home! Jack: About time too! Zulu: Guys, we're back! (The other heroes walk out to meet the others) Erin: *gasp* Jack! (Erin runs up and hugs Jack) Erin: You're okay! Jack: Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Erin: I heard you were trapped in a forest with a bunch of monsters! Jack: You think I can't handle a bunch of monsters Erin? Scott: Jack, we spent half of our time there running away from them. Jack: S-So? Still could've handled them. Scott: Not to mention the Targhul that tried to drain my life force for himself. Omega: Wait what? Scott: Yeah they had a Targhul at their camp that was filled with the cultists' blood and had the power to drain life energy. I think it had something to do with a ritual or something. Omega: Weird. Zulu: The hell even happened back there? Jack: You have no idea. Scott: We definitely found a new Universe that's for sure. Alex: Interesting. Jack: Yeah, just a shame that the stone wasn't there. That would've been way easier then. Tom: Well, we still got this one cultist back here. Scott: You didn't take him to the PD? Alex: We were going to, but we decided against it. We didn't want anyone to learn about the stones other than us. Jack: Oh yeah, right. Alex: Well come on. You can help us interrogate this asshole. Scott: Then let's get started. I don't want you draining his memories like last time. Alex: Trust me, I won't. (The group all walk out into the basement where they find the cultist locked inside the glass test chamber) Cultist:....... Erin: Hey buddy, we're back. Alex: And we brought a few friends too. Cultist:...... Tom: Still not talking huh? Cultist: The Shadow.... Jack: Huh? Cultist: Let him in.....Please. Scott: That's your cue Jack. Jack: Great. Open the door guys. (Ian pushes a button on the control panel, opening the door as Jack enters. The door then shuts behind him) Jack: Hello there cultist. Cultist:.....Hello. Jack: So, seems you and your buddies have made quite the name for yourselves recently. Cultist: It's all in Alkorin's name. Jack: It also seems you've picked the wrong god to worship as well. Cultist: Well, if you're gonna kill me, do it then. I'd rather face death from a brother rather than these degenerate humans. Jack: They're not degenerates. Cultist: Really? Jack: Look, just tell me where your base is located already. I've had a long day today and I don't want anymore nonsense. Cultist: I can't.... Jack: Why not? Cultist: Because they'll....kill me if I do. Jack: Who, your friends? Cultist:....... Jack: You really think they can get you when you're here? Cultist:...... Jack: Come on, either you tell me or my friend out there blows your brains out by draining your memories out. Cultist: No! No.... Jack: Then tell me. Cultist: *sigh*.....The Shadowrealm, they're.....they're in the Shadowrealm. Jack: The Shadowrealm huh? Not the last place I'd expect. Cultist: They've got a hideout under Koriton. Around thirty members, that's all I know! Jack: Is the Soul Stone there? Cultist: It has to be I swear! Jack: Good. Thanks for the help. (Jack sets the Cultist on fire, killing him as he leaves the chamber) Erin: Jeez... Jack: What? It's not like he was gonna leave the cult anyway even if I asked. Erin: Still though, you didn't need to set him on fire! Jack: Look I've had a stressful day Erin. Had to blow off some steam. Alex: Right. We need to talk about that when we're done here. Scott: Got it. Zulu: So we're heading to the Shadowrealm? Jack: Seems like it. Erin: Then let's get moving. We've got a cult to stop. (The heroes nod as they head back upstairs to head to The Shadowrealm. A few hours later, a group of cultists are seen praying inside their hideout under Koriton) Cultists: His power is great. His will is strong. His death, merely a setback. He shall return and bless this land with power. Hail to Alkorin's might, we follow till death. (The Cultists stop praying as their hooded leader steps up onto a stage) Cultist Leader: My brothers and sisters, children of Alkorin. We are all one under his might. Cultists: Yes master..... Cultist Leader: His fall at the hands of the humans was nothing more than a roadblock to his might. I've seen it my brothers and sisters, his power still lingers on in this Omniverse, waiting to be released. Cultists: Yes.... Cultist Leader: Well now.... (The Leader pulls out the Soul Stone) Cultist Leader: We've received a message from the other gods themselves! An artifact from the heavens themselves! (The Leader holds the Stone up) Cultist Leader: And with it, we shall bring this world to its knees! ???: Really now? (The Cultists turn to find Jack sitting up against the doorway) Jack: How so? Cultist #2: *gasp* AN INTRUDER!! Cultist Leader: You! How did you find this place?! (Alex and Erin then join Jack's side) Alex: It wasn't that hard. Erin: Yeah, your friend really knows how to rat out a cult. Cultist Leader: So you're the Defenders that destroyed the Wood Spirits huh? Have you come to do the same to us too? (The other Defenders then arrive) Jack: Only if you don't give up that Soul Stone right now. Cultist Leader: You really think we're gonna give up a gift from the gods? Scott: Buddy, we really don't have time for this. Me and my friend here almost got eaten by a giant bird and we're really running low on patience. Richie: That should be a sign that they're not to be messed with. Cultist #4: Your words don't scare us! Cultist #1: You walk on Alkorin's sacred grounds! Alex: Really? Where is he then? Erin: Oh I think he's dead Alex. Alex: Oh yeah! Cultist Leader: You damn bastards. KILL THEM ALL BROTHERS AND SISTERS!! DRAIN THEIR BLOOD FOR ALKORIN!! (The Cultists pull out daggers and swords as they let out a battle cry) Eijiro: Heads up, they're coming! Alex: Take them down and get that Stone before they can get away! (The heroes and Cultists charge toward each other before they begin fighting. The Cultists seem unable to truly match with The Defenders as most of them are easily beaten down with ease) Miles: They got numbers but they don't got skill! Cultist #4: Damn you! (Miles's Spider Sense alerts him to danger as he dodges a Cultist's sword swings, allowing him to web the Cultist to the wall) Miles: Gotcha! Alex: Alright, time to- (Alex looks for the leader, but finds him to be missing) Alex: Huh?! Jack: There! (Jack points at the Leader who is seen running away with the Soul Stone) Miles: Oh no you don't! (Miles fires webs at the Leader, sticking to his back before he pulls him back toward the group) Miles: Got him! Cultist Leader: NO!! (Jack steps on the Leader's arm, causing him to drop the stone as Jack picks it up) Jack: *sigh* Finally. Cultist Leader: Don't you know what you've done children?! You've just sinned against the gods! Alex: The gods are the ones that sent us to get this damn thing moron. Erin: Yeah! Cultist Leader: You have made your final error heroes. When Alkorin returns, he will take what is rightfully- Jack: Okay, that's enough. (Jack kicks the Leader in the head, knocking him out) Miles: Well, I'll signal the Koriton Guards. Alex: Good idea. (Miles goes to contact the guard with his PDA, but he then finds a notification.) Miles: What's this? Erin: Huh? Miles: It's from the PD. (Miles pulls up the picture, revealing a scene of Flash Thompson's ashes in his wheelchair, horrifying Miles) Miles: No...It can't be! Alex: What is it? Miles: It's...I-It's Flash! He-He's dead! Jack: What?! Izuku: How?! Miles: He's been disintegrated from what this police report says! They said he hadn't been heard from in weeks and when they went to check on him, all they found was a pile of dust in his wheelchair. Izuku: Shigaraki. Miles: Huh? Izuku: He must've went after Flash after he was freed from Venom's grasp. Guess they didn't really meet up well. Miles: Bastard.... Alex: Dammit, how did we not find out sooner? Erin: So much has happened lately. How could we let him slip by so easily? Miles: I just know that I won't let Flash's death be for nothing. I will make sure that creepy hand-covered bastard pays for what he did. Izuku: Miles we gotta be careful. You know the League isn't something to be messed with. Alex: Besides, we've still got one more matter to discuss now. Scott: Hm? Alex: Guys, once we get this stone to Solneer, we're going to have a good long talk about this world you two found. Jack: Good idea. Now let's get this bad boy down to Beacon City. Erin: Come on then. (Scott opens a portal to Beacon before the heroes all step through. The Koriton Guards are then seen entering the compound as they leave before they begin arresting the cult members, ending their threat once and for all) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts